


Death

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: She was ready, this time. Aang wouldn't be there to stop her. Mako and Bolin were in Republic City. Her parents would have Naga. She had written Asami a note, pouring out her heart onto the parchment and sent it.TW//SUICIDE ATTEMPTS
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Death

Korra stared down at the icy water she had once sat on the edge of. All it took was one more step. 

After she had lost her bending to Amon, she hadn't felt worthy of her Avatar title. The Avatar was supposed to be the master of all elements; not just air. How was she supposed to defeat enemies with just mediocre air bending?

Aang had saved her that time. Claiming she had called to him, being at her lowest point. If only he could see her now. 

She stared down at the water. She had told Katara she was just going for a walk to stretch her legs. How the woman didn't see through her lie, she didn't know. She had barely been on her feet again more than a couple months. But she wasn't complaining. 

Zaheer had taken her bending, more or less. She hadn't been able to since then at least. Nor go into the avatar state. Nor rid her mind of the plague brought on by the metallic poison she had been forced to ingest. How was she supposed to be the Avatar when she couldn't meet the most basic requirements?

She was ready, this time. Aang wouldn't be there to stop her. Mako and Bolin were in Republic City. Her parents would have Naga. She had written Asami a note, pouring out her heart onto the parchment and sent it. At least she would know how she felt about her when it came down to it. 

Closing her eyes, Korra took the final step forward, time seeming to slow down as she felt the wind rush through her hair. It was almost peaceful. 

Infact, it was peaceful. Until the familiar lack of control over her body took over. Her eyes snapped open, arms moving involuntarily as the water beneath her was brought up against the icy peak she had previously been standing on. She watched the water freeze to ice, forming a sort of slide to catch her body and land on with a platform at the bottom.

She stared in shock at her reflection once she was at the end, watched as the bright white eyes faded back to her usual blue. Tears welled in them as her fist touched the ice. "No…"

Of course. The main purpose of the Avatar State was to prevent the Avatar from dying. 

Couldn't it let her have just this…?

"No!" 

She felt her heart break, fist slamming against the ice. Scampering to her feet, she looked around. 

"You don't get to decide this!"

There was nothing. 

She jabbed her pointer finger into her chest, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I get to decide! I get to decide if I live! Not you!"

Nothing. 

Her hands moved up to her hair, pulling at her scalp and she sobbed. Fine. Then she would drown herself. Before she could take more than two steps towards the water, she felt it kicking back up again. No…

She felt as the water circled her ankles, pushing her up and out of the water. Her feet planted back on the top of the icy peak she had been on a few minutes before, tears feely spilling out of her eyes. 

Please…

Before she knew it she was back at Katara's healing shack, the old woman out front talking to a few of the White Lotus centuries. Her eyes widened at the sight of the younger woman. "Korra!" Katara's eyes widened instead in shock, however, as she noticed the white glow of the girl. "Korra?" 

Once she was in front of the small group, she gained control again. 

Falling to her knee and looking around again, Korra sobbed. "Stop!" She paid no attention to the elderly healer nor the centuries sharing confused looks, instead grabbing at her arms and pulling. She wished she could pull the spirit out of her. "I don't want this anymore!" 

Katara frowned at the way Korra's voice broke. She cautiously motioned to the centuries, a wave of sadness washing over her as she watched them grab Korra by the arms; more or less restraining her. She didn't know what was happening but the girl definitely seemed like a danger to herself.

"Please…" Korra begged. 

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "Please what, child…?"

Korra's body shook with another sob. "Please just let me go…" She didn't bother with the look on Katara's face. "I don't want this! I don't want to be here!" She tugged on the grip of the centuries, her exhausted and weak body failing her. "Let me go and go find your earth bender- I can't take it anymore!"

Katara gave her an incredulous look. Sure, Aang had been in the dumps a couple times in his adult life, but never had he begged to die. "Korra…"

The girl slumped, body being held up only by the guards at her sides. "Please…? Please just let me go…" She didn't know when Katara had gotten closer, but she felt the woman's arms wrap around her in a hug. 

"You know I can't do that, Korra. I won't."

The crying that had mildly calmed flared back up again, sobs shaking her body. Great. Her own personal hell of living.


End file.
